The Contractor shall exert its best efforts over a three year period to develop new, highly reproducible, rapid DNA template purification procedures which provide DNA of sufficient purity for highly accurate automated DNA sequence analysis. The Contractor shall process up to 40 lambda or cosmid clones per year or the equivalent. The DNA shall be provided to the Contractor by the Government. The Section of Receptor Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, NIH, shall provide the evaluation of the DNA template preparations produced by the Contractor, by automated DNA sequence analysis.